como me duele
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: esta es un historia sobre Inu hablandole de sus sentiemientos a Kagome mientras esta no lo escucha... dejenme un review... grax...


**Como me duele... (No es la de Selena)**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Nota: es un songfic...mi primero..jijiji

La canción es de un grupo español que se llama el Arrebato... no me acuerdo del nombre de ella.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi...TT.

**Cap. Único**

¿Que sería lo que viste en mi?. No lo se, pero si se lo que yo vi en ti. Tu sonrisa, tu mirar, tu forma de ser, toda tu.

Solo desearía que todo lo pasado se borrara y vieras mis ojos que te gritan en silencio un te quiero. Que te dicen que no tengas miedo, que con el mío vasta. Que te necesito cerca, que he sido un tonto al no darme cuenta antes.

Y es que quien no se enamoraría de ti, si eres el ser mas perfecto ante mis ojos, y ante otros para mi desgracia. Si eres el ser mas bello que jamás podrá existir.

Me daría igual que la luna no saliera nunca mas, el no tener aire para respirar, que los inviernos fueran eternos o que no quedara mas comida en este mundo.

Puedo sobrevivir sin ramen, vivir en la oscuridad o aislado del mundo. Siempre y cuando tu estés a mi lado.

Comprendo que dudes de mi, pero no sabes cuanto cala en mi corazón cuando se que estas triste o molesta, se que he cometido el error de haber estado dudando al saber a Kikio cerca, pero es que ella ha perdido todo aquello que una vez ame y ahora tu tienes eso y mucho mas.

Hay días en que te he escuchado decirle a Sango que piensas que no te quiero, que la sigo amando. No sabes que tan equivocada está... eres tu al que está clavada en m i alma y por la que he aprendido a amar.

Me he aprendido de memoria el sonido de tu voz, la forma en la que caminas, cada manía tuya, hasta la cantidad de rizos que hay en tu pelo.

Me duele tanto que pienses que no te amo si en mi corazón estás grabada con fuego convirtiéndote en una princesa inalcanzable mientras yo soy un sirviente añorando a su ama. Me gustaría que confiaras en mis palabras, pero se que eso ya es mucho pedir después de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir.

Recuerdo una vez en la que escuché a Sango decirle a Miroku que sería mejor que te olvidaras de mi, que no creía que yo llegara a amarte, o cuando tus amigas dicen que no soy bueno para ti, que soy un chico rebelde que juega a dos bandas... se que no juego con nadie, como se que no soy bueno para ti. Pero no quiero soltar la esperanza de que tu me sigas amando. Si solo miraras mis ojos y vieras en mi alma como casi siempre logras hacer, pero por miedo al rechazo no vez mas allá de la superficie. Si lo hicieras sabrías que te digo la verdad, que te amo.

Sabes mi amor, mi mayor sueño es poder decirte un día mas que con hechos que te quiero, susurrar a tu oído lo que mi corazón por miedo guarda. Tener la fortuna de probar tus labios una vez mas, porque en mi mente siempre estará el día en que nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez.

Poder decirte que haría lo que fuera por ti... no solamente cuando estás dormida, sino cuando estés conciente, abrazarte y no soltarte nunca y si una prueba de cariño hace falta traería para ti aquella luna que tanto mortificaba mi alma. Porque mis preocupaciones se disipan a tu lado, no existe nadie capaz de vencerme si es para protegerte, porque primero perdería la vida antes de dejar que solo toquen uno de tus cabellos.

0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, eso lo hacía cada noche, la veía dormir y después, acegurandoce de que los otros estaban dormidos, confesaba a la figura durmiente de su amada lo que sentía por ella.

La vio moverse entre sus sueños y se preocupó de que está se hubiera despertado, pero no fue así.

te amo Inuyasha – dijo la bella durmiente, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, eso también lo oía cada noche pero sabía que no era merecedor de ese amor.

Yo también te amo –

Pero tal vez, algún día cuando todo terminase sería capaz de cumplir uno de sus sueños, convirtiéndolos en uno solo con los de ella.

Esperando... algún día amarla sin miedos ni ataduras, y si el tiempo no borraba el sentido en ella, ser correspondido.

Algún día sería capaz de dejar salir a su corazón de la jaula donde lo apresó desde la traición de Kikio, aunque por los barrotes ya se hubiera colado un nuevo sentimiento.

Tal vez, algún día, solo tal vez podría ser feliz.

Mírame a la cara, mírame a los ojos

En ellos vive un duende que se chivea de todo

Y te esta gritando que te arrimes un poco

Porque para no quererte niña hay que estar loco.

Que se queme el aire, que no se acabe el frío

Que haga huelga la luna o que se acabe el vino

Que alguien borre las sombras de todos los caminos

Que se acabe todo pero tu quédate conmigo.

Por eso no quiero ver que tus ojillos duden

Aunque a veces la luna me entretenga con su embuste.

Como me duele escucharte, decir que yo no te quiero,

Yo que me se de memoria las vueltas que da tu pelo.

Como me duele que pienses, princesa que no te amo,

Si soy capaz de robar la, luna y ponerla en tus manos.

Ábreme la puerta de tu confianza

No mires lo que dicen, escucha mi mirada

Y ahora despacito voy a darte un beso,

Porque tu boquita esta llamándome en silencio.

Por eso no quiero ver que tus ojillos duden

Aunque a veces la luna me entretenga con su embuste.

Como me duele escucharte, decir que yo no te quiero,

Yo que me se de memoria las vueltas que da tu pelo.

Como me duele que pienses, princesa que no te amo,

Si soy capaz de robar la luna y ponerla en tus manos.

Como me duele que pienses, princesa que no te amo,

Si soy capaz de robar la luna y ponerla en tus manos.

Como me duele escucharte, decir que yo no te quiero,

Yo que me se de memoria las vueltas que da tu pelo.

Como me duele que pienses, princesa que no te amo,

Si soy capaz de robar la luna y ponerla en tus manos.

**KONICHIWA!!!!...** hola lectores, que les pareció...déjenme Reviews, me gusta saber lo que piensan,,jijiji. Es mi primer songfic y no creo que me quedara tan mal.

Me gusta mucho este grupo y espero poder hacer mas fics con sus canciones...nn. Creo que tengo unas palabras equivocadas, pero son unas pequeñitas... perdón, a los que conocen la canción les pido que me digan cuales son mis errores, o mas bien, que me dejen cuales son las palabras correctas para poder corregirlas...grax.

**Bueno, me despido de ustedes, les mando un abrazo.**

**Atte: Tommy...-- **


End file.
